Self-reported pain symptoms may be linked to a wide variety of psychological or physical disorders, and the experience of recurrent pain can disrupt an individual's daily functioning and quality of life and eventually prove to be disabling, especially if left untreated. The 1989 National Health Interview Survey included an orofacial pain supplement questionnaire with interview items relating to individuals' experiences of jaw joint, face and/or burning mouth pain in the U.S. Other questions were included dealing with behavioral responses to pain symptoms including utilization of medical remedies, worrying about health of body or the health of teeth and gums, behaviors that have an impact on daily activities, other coping behaviors and provider-seeking behaviors. Data analyses were conducted and a manuscript prepared which estimated prevalence of recurrent orofacial pain symptoms (experienced more than once within the past six months and during at least two months out of the past six) and related behavioral responses.